


The boy who told his adress to a random number

by kimberli11



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer Sherlock Holmes, Bisexual John Watson, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Humor, John is a Saint, Kind of slowburn even tho it doesn't look like it, M/M, Parody, Random & Short, Rugby Captain John Watson, Sexual Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock has a bee profile picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberli11/pseuds/kimberli11
Summary: A random number decides to text John Watson one day.He doesn't know yet what he's gotten himself into when he answers.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. 21. 9. 20xx

_ Hello. - SH _

_Who're you?_

_ The name is Sherlock Holmes, the adress is 221B Bakerstreet. - SH _

_Ok, Sherlock. Why're you telling me your adress tho?_

_ It is more fun that way. - SH _

_You're a weird guy, Sherlock Holmes. Anyways, gtg, bye._

_ What is ,gtg?' - SH _

_Got to go. What are u, an old guy?_

_ No, I am not an idiot though. - SH _

_Whatevs, bye._

_ It's ,whatever'. - SH _


	2. 22. 9. 20xx

_Hey, what's up?_

_ Wow, are you seriously talking to me? You, the rugby captain to a nobody? - SH _

_Wha...? You're the one who talked to me first._

_ I was just bored and wanted to see if you are such an idiot as the others. - SH _

_Wow, what an arrogant jerk you're. Ok, what do u think?_

_ Now I am offended so yes, you are an idiot indeed. - SH _

_Shut up, you're the one acting like a jerk._

_ I am just stating the truth. - SH _

_Don't care, see ya._

_ Goodbye. - SH _


	3. 23. 9. 20xx

_So, what do u look like?_

_ Hello, John. What a weird way to start a conversation. - SH _

_Wait, you know my name?_

_ Of course, it is literally written up here. Also, you are the famous John Watson. - SH _

_I'm not famous..._

_ You are at school. - SH _

_It's not my fault I'm such a handsome guy ;)_

_ Wow. And they say I am a narcissist. - SH _

_It was just a joke ya know._

_ Ya? I hope you mean you. What is ya? - SH _

_Look, Sherlock, what do u even want? Do u just want to annoy me?_

_ No, I am just correcting you. - SH _

_That's literally the same, you prick._

_ Why are you calling me by a men's private part? - SH _

_Omg, shut up. This just got embarrasing._


	4. 25. 9. 20xx

_Hey, are u busy? U didn't talk to me yesterday._

_ I thought you told me to shut up, John. - SH _

_Well yeah, but now I'm bored._

_ Don't you have your stupid friends? - SH _

_It's 1AM and I'm awake at a party. Guess what everyone's doing? And don't call my friends stupid._

_ Don't tell me, are they seriously sleeping? Sounds even more boring than a normal party. And I will call a bunch of idiots stupid. - SH _

_Well, they all got drunk so now they're asleep. Why do u think they're idiots again?_

_ This just proved my point. And I would rather not say the other reason. Does that mean you are also drunk? - SH _

_I'm a bit tipsy, but I'm the king of drinking parties~_

_ Interesting. - SH _

_What. Do u think you could get me drunk, Sherlock Holmes? ;)_

_ Oh my God. You really are drunk. - SH _

_Shut up, I'm the bicon of this school~_

_ How does that concern me, though? - SH _

_Idk, u're kinda fun to talk to. Don't u want to meet up?_

_ I don't know. - SH _

_How about friday?_

_ Wait, I said I don't know... - SH _

_Ok, I'm reserving my friday afternoon right now~_

_ Oh. You are the annoying drunk. - SH _

_'m not.~ GN, Sherlock._

_ So excited to see your hangover. "Laughing out loud" - SH _

_Wtf, did u just use lol all the way? xD_


	5. 26. 9. 20xx

_Did I just reserve friday afternoon for us to meet when I was drunk?_

_ Yes, you definitely did. So, will you cancel it now? - SH _

_No way, I wanna see you._

_ Why are you so obssesed with my looks anyway? - SH _

_I'm not, Idc that much. I just want to talk to you in person._

_ Why? You can literally be friends with anyone at school. - SH _

_Ya, so that means u too, doesn't it?_

_ If you stop messaging me when you are drunk, then maybe. - SH _

_No way, it was so fun ;)_

_ Why are you sometimes using an emoji instead of a dot? - SH _

_It's cute._

_ It is not ,cute'. It is stupid. - SH _

_I'm hurt :(_

_ No you are not. You are just pretending. - SH _

_Sure, whatever~ What are u wearing?_

_ A sheet. - SH  _

_Woah, really? ;)_

_ Yes, when i sleep, I don't care about clothing. - SH _

_You're interesting ;)_

_ And you are still annoying. Don't you feel hangover? - SH _

_Now that u mention it, I do. Sry, gtg take a pill and go home. See ya, Sherlock.~_

_ Wow. Your hangover was more boring than I expected. - SH _

_-_-_

_ ;) - SH _


	6. 28. 9. 20xx

_Why do people call u a psychopath?_

_ Oh, so you have heard. - SH _

_Yes, I shouted at them. It's a terrible thing to say._

_ Indeed. I am more of a high-functioning sociopath. - SH _

_No way. You're not._

_ You don't even know me. - SH _

_Prove it._

_ I like murders, experimenting with dead bodies and I don't do emoitons. I am a horrible selfish narcissist and the whole school apparently hates me. What more can I say? - SH _

_ John? - SH _

_ Well, not that I wasn't expecting it. - SH _

The brown-haired boy looked up from his phone and sighed. Why does he feel a bit sad? It's not like John Watson knew him or he knew him. And they're complete opposites. Sherlock kicked off his ballet shoes, shoved them into their bag and got up from the seat he was sitting at. He almost left the building, but someone tapped his shoulder and he stopped. 

"You're Sherlock, aren't you? I'm John," said the blonde boy and Sherlock's eybrow shot up in surprise. "I know who you are. Did you come to punch me in the face?" he asked John in a exhausted way and the other boy frowned. "Of course not. What do you mean? I need you to help me with my homework. Come with me." 

Sherlock didn't get it, but he still went after the rugby captain.


	7. 28. 9. 20xx

_Thanks for helping me. Don't call me a moron next time tho._

_ It was just simple math. How could I not? - SH _

_...Btw, why are u always using ,SH' after every message? Is that like your thing or..._

_ Well, so you know who is messaging you. - SH _

_I know. I've got your name saved._

_ Oh, really?  _

_Yeah, of course. U don't have mine? :(_

_ Of course I do.  _

_Then why wouldn't I have yours?_

_ No reason. No reason at all. _

_^^ Btw._

_ What?  _

_You're really cute, Sherlock Holmes ;) Maybe even cuter than that bee in your profile picture ;)_

_ I don't know how to answer to that.  _


	8. 29. 9. 20xx

_So, I was wondering...I've got some tickets for today's game. Wanna see me play?_

_ John, I don't really like sports.  _

_Even when I'm the captain?_

_ I could make an exception... _

_^^ Then I'll give it to you right now._

Sherlock wanted to respond, but an excited John Watson appeared in front of him. How the hell did he get here so fast? ,,Were you waiting right here?" suspected the curly-haired boy and John knowingly smiled. "Of course not," he said, which was an obvious lie. "Anyway, here's the ticket," the blonde boy put the ticket in his backpack's side pocket and smiled again. "See you there, Sherlock Holmes, I gotta go," John waved to him and ran of.

Sherlock really did want to go to the game for the first time ever, but John's friends were faster. "Aren't you supposed to train?" he asked them in an annoyed tone. "Shut up, Holmes," spat one of them. "Your hanging around our captain is creepy. You're way out of his league," said the other one. 

Sherlock laughed in a non-humorous way. "You jealous?" smiled Sherlock sarcastically. 

However, his smile faded away shortly after. 

_I'll miss the game, won't I?_


	9. 30. 9. 20xx

_You weren't at the game, did something happen?_

_ Aren't you angry? - SH _

_Of course not. I'm worried tho, what happened?_

_ John, we can't go out on friday, sorry. - SH _

_What, what do you mean?_

_ Also, please block me. - SH _

_Sherlock, stop. What's wrong?_

_ We are not even friends. - SH _

_But we can be. Don't you want to be?_

_...No. - SH  _

_Sherlock._

_ Leave me alone, John. You are stupid and a rugby captain and I hate sports and you and your friends. - SH _

_Sherlock, you're obviously panicking. Please tell me what's wrong._

_Sherlock?_

_Sherlock, please._

_Ok, that's it. I'm going to the adress you've told me._

_See you._


	10. 30. 9. 20xx

Sherlock opened the door with an annoyed expression. That person was ringing the doorbell way too much. He wanted to start shouting at them, but stopped after seeing very concerned John Watson. "What-" he didn't even finish his sentence before John pushed past him and shut the door. The shorter boy looked around and suspiciously eyed Sherlock.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked him dissaprovingly and Sherlock frowned. "Is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow and John curtly nodded. "Of course it's a problem! You're a sixteen year old boy, Sherlock! No wonder you can experiment on dead bodies. Where the hell are your parents?!" the blonde boy was now shouting quite angrily and Sherlock didn't get it. Why was he so mad?

"Oh my, what is this shouting?" an old lady looked out the downstairs door. "Excuse my friend, Mrs. Hudson. I have to talk to him upstairs," apologized Sherlock for a confused John Watson, took his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"So you don't live alone," stated John quite embarassed. "Was that your grandma?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Why would I call my grandmother Mrs. Hudson? She's my landlady," he answered the other boy's question. Before John got the chance to talk again, Sherlock continued. "You seem way too interested in my private life, but I don't really care, so I will tell you. I indeed live here alone and my older brother is paying the rent for me. Our parents died a while ago and Mycroft didn't want to force me to live with him. Oh, also he's the government so don't worry about child services."

John now had his arms crossed on his chest. "I don't think it's safe for you to live alone, Sherlock. What's up with your hobbies and is that really a laboratory in the kitchen?" he looked behind him in sarcastic amazement. "What are you, my mother?!" spat Sherlock and the shorter boy faced him again.

"Shut up. You're way too thin and I'm your friend, so I care about your health. I'll consult Mrs. Hudson about this."

Sherlock was very much annoyed, but John was way faster than him because of rugby, so he almost fell off the stairs trying to chase after Mrs. Hudson. Before he got a chance to convince her to not listen to John, the door to her apartment closed.


	11. 1. 10. 20xx

_Are you angry with me?_

_Sherlock, your tantrum is showing._

_You can't sulk forever._

_Aren't I your only friend? You must be bored._

_ I am not, I am doing an experiment. Don't bother me. _

_Oh, you've stopped using the ,SH' again._

_ Yes, because apparently, I am talking to my annoying mother right now. _

_Your dressing gown was cute ;)_

_ Wow, what a gross thing to say, mother.  _

_I'm not your mom, Sherlock. Want me to make the texts dirtier?_

_ No.  _

_Really? ;)_

_ Yes, you are distracting my work. _


	12. 1. 10. 20xx

_Btw, aren't you supposed to be at school?_

_ Aren't you supposed to pay attention, mother? _

_Stop calling me your mother -_-_

_ You literally made Mrs. Hudson make me food everyday. I hate you. _

_Lol, you're lying :3_

_ I am not, and that sentence sounds very gross.   
_

_Don't care~ Also, come to school, or I'll call Mrs. Hudson. I got her number, just so you know._

_I can take care of myself, I am on my way right now. I needed to finish my experiment. _

_Whatevs, I'm calling her next time you don't come._

_ You suck, mother.  _

_I would and thank God you're not my son ;)_

_ I am in a public transport, John! _

_You started this yourself_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	13. 2. 10. 20xx

_ John? _

_Yeah, is something wrong?_

_ No. I was just wondering...does it bother you that I do ballet? _

_Omg, you do ballet? :o No way, that's adorable..._

_ Stop with the sarcasm, it kind of hurts. _

_Definitely not sarcasm~ So, why would you tell me such an important information now? ;)_

_ Would you like to come to my performance? I have tickets. Wait...maybe you shouldn't. Sounds embarassing for a rugby captain. _

_Definitely not embarassing >:( I'd love to, I've never been to one!_

_ I wonder why... _

_I guess I don't mind at all, when you're the one dancing ;)_

_ Oh my God, do you really have to do this? _

_Does it bother you?_

_ Not really... _

_Then shut up and bring me the tickets._


	14. 2. 10. 20xx

_Did I look stupid?_

_Stupid? Your dancing is fucking amazing, Sherlock. Also, the costume was adorable._

_ I assume you are talking about my partner Diana? _

_Who's Diana? I only saw you._

_ You are starting to sound cheesy, John. We have barely met. _

_We're going on a date today. Hope you didn't forget._

_...I am busy today. _

_Yes, busy with me ;)_

_... _

_You promised me, Sherlock. I'll be very angry if you don't come._

_ Would you stop texting me? _

_Probably, yes._

_Then I will come. _


	15. 3. 10. 20xx

_U up? ^^_

_ John, do you realize how stupid that sentence sounds?  _

_Nope. Did you have fun yesterday?_

_ It was kind of pleasant. _

_That doesn't sound like u had much fun :(_

_ I did.  _

_^^ You did laugh a lot. Your laugh is so cute..._

_ I don't think you are supposed to call my way too deep laugh cute. _

_I'm just stating the truth. Btw, do u have time on sunday? ^^_

_ Why?  _

_There's a cool movie I'd love to see in the cinema._

_ Don't you have other friends?  _

_I don't want to be your friend, Sherlock._

_ Then stop texting me. - SH _

_Wait, what?_


	16. 3. 10. 20xx

_I'm so sorry, Sherlock. Are you not into guys?_

_ What? I am gay, John. Are you stupid? - SH _

_Then why do you want me to stop texting you? Do you not like me?_

_ You are the one who doesn't want to be my friend, John. What do you mean? - SH _

_Lmao_

_?? - SH _

_You call yourself a genius, Sherlock Holmes, but you're a complete idiot lol._

_ Did you just insult me? - SH _

_Yeah, it's ur fault lol. xD Sherlock, I want to be ur boyfriend someday, ok?_

_ Oh. _

_xDD You're so cute._

_ Alright, then stop saying I am cute. _

_Nope, never :p_

_Also, I'm picking u up in my car tomorrow at five. Be ready, princess._

_ That is even worse than being cute. _

_Don't care, I kinda like it better :p_


	17. 4. 10. 20xx

_Sherl~_

_ I think you have the wrong person, John. My name is Sherlock. _

_Would ya prefer if I called you Sherly?_

_ No, both is stupid, John. My name is Sherlock. _

_Whatevs, come here~_

_ Why would I? _

_The party is so fun and I want u here._

_ I don't know where you live, I hate loud places and I don't want to hang out with your friends. _

_Wha~Ur no fun~_

_ Leave me alone, John. I am doing an experiment. _

_Am I distracting u again? ;)_

_ Yes, you are. Go back to drinking with your stupid friends. Get alcohol poisoning, I don't care. _

_Woah, ur cold. Calm down, doctor. I'm fine~_

_...You don't sound fine.  _

_Aww, are u worried? ♥_

_ Not. And what is with the heart emoji? _

_Ya know, Sherl~_

_ I told you to stop calling me that.  _

_You're also really distracting in my dreams right now._

_ John.  
_

_Nah, don't interrupt me, Sherl! It's all ur fault ya know...with ur cheekbones and cute hair and cute smile. No wonder I'm thinking of kissing u, and how u would sound if I did all that to you..._

_... _

_Are u aroused?_

_...I will stop answering you now, I am sure you will be embarassed in the morning. _


	18. 4. 10. 20xx

_Oh God. Sherlock, I'm sorry._

_ ,You better be. You are an idiot. _

_You know I'd never rush things like that, right?_

_ You already did, I hate you. _

_I'm sorry...this is embarassing._

_ It is, I had that stupid dream because of you, John. _

_Wait, what dream?_

_...I thought you knew. _

_Omg. Don't tell me...did you really have...damn. Ok, I'm less embarassed now._

_ How? It's still your fault, John! _

_Ya, I know ;) I'm so sorry ;)_

_ Are you being sarcastic right now? _

_Not at all ;)_

_ I hate you. _

_Sure ;) I'll be there in 3 hours._

_ Alright. _


	19. 4. 10. 20xx

_You didn't like the car ride much, huh._

_ Genius, John. You don't say. _

_Were you scared? ;)_

_ This is not fun, John. You were driving too fast. _

_It was the permited speed, Sherlock. Don't be a sissy xD  
_

_ Shut up, John. This is not funny. I thought I was dying. _

_I noticed xD It was kinda funny to watch you._

_ You were supposed to watch the road. _

_I did watch it._

_ You just said you were watching me. _

_I 'm a multi-tasker. Btw, I'm never taking u to the cinema ever again._

_ It was your idea. And does that really mean we are going out again? _

_Definitely. Why wouldn't we?_

_ This was a catastrophy. _

_Oh don't exaggerate, Mister Drama Queen._

_ Great, you have just found another nickname. _

_This never gets old ;)_


	20. 6. 10. 20xx

_Are u alright, Sherlock? I know I shouldn't exaggerate u missing school for a day, but u didn't text me or anything._

_ I thought you would call Mrs. Hudson. _

_I said so, but this seems...different than u doing an experiment._

_ Haha, you genius. _

_This is not funny, Sherlock. What's wrong?_

_ I wasn't laughing. I don't want to tell you.  
_

_Why?_

_ You don't need to know. Also, please don't come here. _

_I won't, so tell me what's wrong...please?_

_ Maybe someday. _


	21. 6. 10. 20xx

_Can u come to the game tomorrow?_

_ Don't think so, sorry... _

_Are u sick?_

_ You could say that. _

_What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Want me to go check on you? I'll bring u homework._

_ John, I am fine. I told you, please don't come here. It is contagious. _

_I don't care._

_ John, stop being a stubborn idiot for once and leave me alone.  _

_No, this is what friends do._

_ If you are my friend and if you want to be my boyfriend then you will not see me like this. _

_I don't care how you look like right now, are u an idiot?_

_ I will never forgive you if you come here. _

_Even that is fine._

_ I hate you. _

_I don't care, Sherlock. I'm going._


	22. 6. 10. 20xx

_Did u really call ur brother to stop me?_

_ It is for your own good, John. _

_You're both damn manipulative bastards._

_ Did he hurt you? _

_Oh, now u care?_

_ Shut up, John. I told you not to come here. _

_You could just tell me what's wrong and I wouldn't u bastard._

_ Are you at home? _

_Yes, ur damn brother took me here in his damn helicopter!!_

_ He does that sometimes. _

_I hate u both._

_ You liar.  _


	23. 7. 10. 20xx

_Are u really fine without homework? You'll miss a lot of work, u know._

_ John, I don't feel so good.  _

_What?! What's wrong?? Call Mrs. Hudson!_

_ She is away, can't.   
_

_Just yesterday your brother stopped me with his helicopter._

_ I am sorry, I don't want to call him. He is such an overprotective jerk. _

_So is it fine if I come?_

_Sherlock?_

_It's been twenty minutes, I'm calling the damn ambulance and driving there right now._

_You're lucky my car is so fast._

_...Don't kill yourself because of me, you idiot. _


	24. 7. 10. 20xx

John came before the ambulance and almost crashed five times on the way there. The weird thing was, that Sherlock's brother did stop him from going, but also gave him a spare key for the door and Sherlock's flat. The Holmes family really is weird. 

John rushed in, ran up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door to Sherlock's apartment. He immediately froze in place. Suddenly he realized, that this scenery would be the concept of his nightmares for a long time. He's never seen anything worse.

Sherlock Holmes. THE Sherlock Holmes who does ballet, corrects his grammar and is a damn genius was lying on the floor, his chest was barely raising and there was a needle in his arm. Oh God, what will he do? What if he dies because he wasn't able to help him sooner? 

The flat was a mess. Used up needles were all over the place. John couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell is this? He rushed to Sherlock's side and very carefully removed the needle from Sherlock's arm. Then he spoke.

"Sherlock? Sherlock please, talk to me," he gently nudged the brown-haired boy's arm and was relieved when he slowly opened his eyes. ,,I am very angry with you," said John with a sigh. ,,That doesn't matter right now. The ambulance will be here any minute. I'll wait for them outside, you try to stay awake."

He wanted to get up but Sherlock grabbed his hand. ,,No," the boy said with a desperate expression. ,,Please, stay John. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Tears started to fall down his cheeks and that almost drove John to tears as well. He sat back down and squeezed Sherlock's hand.

,,It's alright, Sherlock. I'm here. I'm never leaving you alone, I promise."


	25. 9. 10. 20xx

_Hey, how are u doing, sunshine? I hope I'm not disturbing ur sleep._

_ I don't sleep, John. Also, aren't you angry with me? - SH _

_I'm furious, Sherlock Holmes. ^^ Don't remind me, u need to rest._

_ Come here, it is boring. - SH _

_Your brother called me yesterday. He apologized for you and said I should probably leave you alone as you were before._

_ Will you? - SH _

_No. Is he fucking crazy?! I'm thinking of moving into ur flat._

_ What? No, don't do that, John. - SH _

_Sherlock, I'm worried sick. I have a suicidal friend right now._

_ I survived before. - SH _

_That's great, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm talking to my sister about this._

_ You are an idiot. - SH _

_U have no right to say this to me, Sherlock Holmes. Ur only making me more furious._

_ You seem to be calm enough to use terrible shortcuts. - SH _

_Stop texting me and rest right now, or I'll take away ur experiments, I swear._

_ That reminds me, how did you get to the flat? - SH _

_^^^^ Rest._

_...Yes, sir. - SH _

_Good boy._


	26. 9. 10. 20xx

_ Why didn't you visit me? It is friday. Are you on a party...? - SH _

_Of course I'm not on a party! You're in the hospital after overdosing, how could I?_

_ I don't want to ruin your fun. - SH _

_Well u already did. I wanted to take u to a nice restaurant, maybe finally kiss u but no...you're a complete idiot._

_ I'm sorry. You should listen to Mycroft. Please. - SH _

_No._

_ I don't get you at all. - SH _

_You were crying._

_ I don't even remember that, why do you? - SH _

_Because it broke my heart to pieces, Sherlock. You're not okay and I'm not either as long as you're like this._

_ I'm sorry. - SH _

_It's alright, Sherlock. Go back to sleep._

_ Except it isn't, right? - SH _

_No, sorry. I need time._

_ Please just leave me alone. - SH _

_No, I won't. I swear I won't._

_ Okay.  _


	27. 10. 10. 20xx

_I did visit you, Sherlock._

_ No you didn't, why are you lying?  _

_You were asleep. You looked too peaceful, I didn't want to wake u._

_ I can't believe you literally chose the one hour in which I was asleep.  _

_Funny isn't it? ^^ I left you flowers, didn't u notice?_

_ Oh. I thought the nurse left them. _

_Nope, they're from me. Do u like them?_

_ You could bring me toilet paper and I would like it, John. _

_:D Don't lie, that's a gross gift._

_ I didn't mean used of course. Are you a child, John? _

_I was just joking. xD It was a weird example from you tho._

_ I wanted to make you smile. Did it work? _

_Yep._

_ I am glad. _

_♥_


	28. 10. 10. 20xx

_Just so u don't get a heart attack when u come back home, I moved to the room upstairs._

_ John, I really don't have the mood for jokes. _

_Do you seriously think I do? Think again, Sherlock._

_ John, you don't even properly know me. _

_So what? I can rent a flat with a classmate, can't I? No one else will do it for me._

_ Where did you get the money? _

_From ur brother. ^^_

_ I will kill Mycroft. _

_No, but u know what you'll figuratively kill? The therapy ;)_

_ I didn't know you had such complex word in your head. Also, I don't need therapy. _

_Excuse me? Am I the one lying in the hospital?! Also, I threw away all your needles and stocks._

_ I don't want to be your friend or boyfriend anymore. _

_Well, honestly, same goes for me right now._

_...good for you. - SH _


	29. 11. 10. 20xx

_ Come visit me, please. I couldn't sleep the whole night. I hate it here. - SH _

_I'm on my way out already, don't worry._

_ Forgive me for what I said yesterday. - SH _

_Are u alright, Sherlock? What happened? This is not like u at all._

_ I am fine, just...please visit me. - SH _

_I'll be there in half an hour or so. Drink a lot and call the nurse if something's hurting you._

_ I will. _


	30. 11. 10. 20xx

When John arrived, he thought this was a nightmare. Sherlock was currently standing and screaming at one of the nurses and the whole hospital was apparently awake. Oh my God. What the hell is he doing? 

,,Sherlock!" the blonde boy shouted at his friend and the room quieted. Sherlock noticed him and immidiately smiled with triumph. ,,John!" he ran to him and happily took his hands. ,,Please, kindly tell her that I already have an annoying friend named John and don't need a therapist," his voice was a bit calmer. John just stared at him. Is he serious?

The nurse was eyeing John with pleading eyes, she probably never dealt with someone like Sherlock. ,,Sherlock," started John, trying to keep his voice down. ,,You do need a therapist. Mycroft and I talked about this over the phone. He said you already had five of them, is that true?" 

Sherlock frowned and let go of John's hands. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared John down with an irritated look. ,,So, this is what's happening now? I texted the rugby captain and now he's taking over my life?" he asked John angrily and before the blonde boy could also quite furiously answer him, the curly boy angrily shouted that he hates all of them and stormed out the room.

John sighed and apologetically looked at the nurse. ,,I'm so sorry about him. I haven't known him for long either, this is the first time I've seen him like this," John was amazed with how calm his voice sounded. He was currently in a mood to throw people out the window. Especially one person. 

After that, he took off and left the room to search for that idiot.


	31. 11. 10. 20xx

_Sherlock, get your ass back here this instant!_

_ My ass is perfectly fine where it is right now, thank you for the offer John. - SH _

_I'm not joking, Sherlock. This is not funny. What was your apology for when you're acting like this?_

_ I don't need a therapist. They're all idiots. - SH _

_Sherlock, let me remind you...YOU'RE A DRUG ADDICT._

_ I just do it when I am too bored for anything else. - SH _

_Well, that ends. Where are you, you git??_

_ I won't tell you, you will just scream at me. - SH _

_I won't Sherlock, I swear. Please, where are you? You're not well enough to run around the hospital!_

_ I am on the roof. - SH _

_GET OUT OF THE DAMN ROOF RIGHT NOW._

_ See, you are screaming even in the chat. - SH _

_Sherlock._

_ Fine, it is boring here anyway. - SH _


	32. 11. 10. 20xx

,,I hate it here," stated Sherlock, now finally sitting in the hospital bed. ,,I noticed," John rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to Sherlock. ,,Look," he sighed. ,,You know this is the best for you. I am aware we don't know eachother that much, but we were out a few times and I know about your weird experiments and now live in your flat, so...I do get to decide what happens with my friend, don't you think?" 

Sherlock wasn't looking at him. He was most likely ignoring him and John was lost. How will he convince him to go to the therapist? Who will he listen to if not his brother? 

As he thought that, someone suddenly came into the room with a loud thud. It was Mrs. Hudson and John was never happier to see that woman.

She cried a lot, shouted and scolded the dark-haired boy and it made John smile. This was no laughing matter, but Sherlock seemingly took her words to heart. 

Mrs. Hudson had to leave shortly after scolding Sherlock for the fifth time and the room was quiet again. Then Sherlock spoke. 

,,I will try with the therapist. But only if you go with me," he looked into John's eyes and the other boy smiled. ,,I will," he answered almost immediately.


	33. 13. 10. 20xx

_So...Mr. Denver, was it? Thoughts?_

_ I don't like his clothing taste. The jumper was ugly. _

_What do u mean ugly? :( I also wear jumpers..._

_ Oh, do you? Well, you look cuddly enough to wear them. _

_xD Can't believe Sherlock Holmes said the word ,cuddly'_

_ Thought it was fitting.  _

_But seriously, Sherlock. Did you like him? I personally quite agreed with his suggestions._

_ They were fine, I guess. But you will have to keep me on a leash.  _

_I might, so don't tempt me ^^_

_ How is the flat, will you stay? _

_I would stay even if the walls were rotten and there were rats and cockroaches everywhere._

_ That's disgusting, John. Mrs. Hudson takes good care of it. _

_I noticed. Do u?_

_...I try to. _

_Sure. Sure. Well, like I said, I'm staying, so u better get better soon, u git._

_ I am trying. I still loath this stupid hospital. _

_Don't scream at the nurses and doctors. It's not their fault, you prat._

_ O:)  _

_From today, I'll forever be terrified of you using emojis._

_ Oh no. :( _

_Shut up already, now I'll study._

_ As if you ever studied.  _

_> :( _


	34. 13. 10. 20xx

_Can u please videocall with me? I might need some help with homework._

_ Oh. I thought you studied. _

_I'm not a genius like u, u know._

_ You don't need to be a genius to understand school. _

_I know...I'm just me._

_ Yes. A rugby player. _

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? >:( _

_ Call me then. _

_**The video chat ended after 2 hours and 3 seconds.** _

_ You understood it sooner, didn't you? _

_Yep, I just wanted to see you for a longer time. I need to practice for friday's tournament and actually socialize with my friends._

_ Do your friends know I am not only a psychopath but also a drug addict? _

_It's not their business. I told them I take care of you._

_ Take care of me? That is embarassing, John. _

_Don't care. I'm still dissapointed in you, Sherlock._

_ I am sorry. - SH _

_Don't be sorry and get better. There'll be a ballet competition in a month..._

_ Will you come see me if I participate? - SH _

_Of course I will. So rest well._

_ Thank you, John. I might just as well finally eat something I guess. - SH _

_!! >:( Do u want me to feed u myself?_

_ Doesn't sound too bad. - SH _

_...You better prepare yourself for this conversation, Sherlock. I'm telling Mr. Denver._

_ Well, then I will tell him about your unhealthy amounts of evening run. - SH _

_Don't turn this against me, he's your therapist! >:(   
_

_ But you go there with me. Please tell me you will go with me again. _

_Anytime you need to._

_ Then always.  _


	35. 15. 10. 20xx

_How are u doing, Sherlock? The doctor called Mycroft and told him they might let you out on sunday._

_ I am doing fine, thank you, John. _

_Are you eating well?_

_ I think so. It is normal. _

_So you're not, huh? Well, at least you eat at all. We'll work on this._

_ Eating is boring, I can't think properly. _

_It's what keeps u alive. Anyways, I'll visit u on tomorrow's evening, okay?_

_ You won't be tired? _

_I'll be fine._

_ Don't exhaust yourself, you don't need to run so much. _

_Take care of yourself first, not me._

_You mean more to me._

_Than yourself?_

_ Definitely. _

_Same goes for me. Go eat dinner, you prat._

_Alright. I will be off, then. _

_Yep, me too. Sleep tight, Sherlock._

_ You too, John. Run less today. _

_Okay, I'll try to, if u care for me that much :3_


	36. 15. 10. 20xx

_Sorry, Sherlock. I might've gone overboard._

_ Well, you kind of owned it to me after the overdose, I guess. _

_Argh, I'm exhausted. I need someone's shoulder to lay on._

_I am still in the hospital, John. Maybe if you broke in, you could sleep in my bed._

_Hmm~ Sounds kind of romantic ;)_

_ Don't even think about it, John. They would catch you. _

_Still, would you let me lay in your bed? ;)_

_ No, I was kidding. You should have listened to me. _

_What am I supposed to do, then? :(_

_ Well, we can videocall, if you want to. _

_**The video chat ended after 30 minutes and 10 seconds.** _

_ Weird, that lullaby never worked on me, when I was a child. You are pretty easy, John. _

_ I hate that I saw you sleep only in my phone. _


	37. 16. 10. 20xx

_Did I fall asleep on the phone?_

_ Yes, you definitely did.  _

_Sorry lol. That's embarassing._

_ If you say so. _

_So...will u be my far away cheerleader?_

_ I thought there were cheerleaders alredy in rugby. _

_They are, but they're not you...do u get what I'm saying? Wish me luck, Sherlock?_

_ Good luck, John. _

_Thanks, but that's not really what I meant. Whatever...see you in the afternoon._

_ Don't strain yourself too hard. You know how it went yesterday.  _

_Yeah yeah._

_ I hate rugby, John, but still...I hope you win. _

_Aww. Okay. ^^_

_ ,Aww' doesn't work in a chatroom, John. _

_*rolls eyes* I'll go now._

_ I can't see you rolling your eyes, so I choose to ignore it and hope you got my point. _


	38. 16. 10. 20xx

_ John, Mr. Denver will be here in twenty minutes. Where are you? _

_ John, you promised you would be here. The game ended five hours ago. _

_ John? You are not ignoring me, are you? _

_ John...? _

_ Are you alright?  _

_ Answer me...please? _

_ It was terrible when I were all alone. Where are you, John? You promised... _

_ Please be okay. _

_I hate rugby. If you are hurt, I will hate it even more._

_Would you stop playing for me?_

_I didn't mean it like that...I know you like it._

_If you don't want to talk to me anymore, at least say it so I know you are alright._

_Please._


	39. 17. 10. 20xx

_Oh God, Sherlock, I'm so sorry!!_

_ John, are you alright? _

_Yeah, so sorry!! Couple of dudes convinced me to have a celebration, then we drank a little and I fell asleep..._

_ You have to be joking.  _

_Sherlock, I'm so sorry..._

_ I thought I was a bad friend, but at least you are worse. _

_Sherlock...I'm on my way to the hospital right now and we'll talk, okay?_

_ I am not talking to you.  _

_Just hang on._


	40. 19. 10. 20xx

_Everything okay at home?_

_ Oh, he cares about me. _

_I'm sorry, have u met me? Of course I care about u!_

_ You didn't care on friday. _

_Sherlock, I'm sorry I made that mistake, ok? I swear that'll never happen again. I just...were so happy about our win..._

_ Have I mentioned how much I hate both you and rugby right now? _

_Sherlock, stop this. I already told you in the hospital on saturday, can you please just forget that it happened?_

_ I can't forget how you can't forget my overdose. I guess we hate eachother now. _

_Sherlock, you know I don't hate you. It's probably the exact opposite..._

_ Congratulations, I am so happy for you. _

_Sherlock, how do I fix this?_

_ I don't know. _


	41. 19. 10. 20xx

_ John, make also tea for me. _

_Sherlock, why the hell are u texting me when I'm in the kitchen?_

_ Because I'm not talking to you. _

_Okay, then bring your tea yourself._

_ I talked about your little problem with Mr. Denver. _

_See, you're fine without me. Wait...what problem??_

_ The running, of course. He wants to talk to you. _

_Your therapist wants to talk to me?_

_ Well, to both of us, actually. I also told him how angry I am with you. _

_Great. Couple therapy._

_ Another tea? _

_Oh gimme a break, Sherlock. You managed to win us couple therapy._

_ Are we a couple now? _

_No, but Mr. Denver apparently thinks we are._

_ Maybe he is right. I might need someone to make me tea. _

_Shut up, that's not what being a couple means._

_ It probably means I should stop being angry with you. _

_I'm angry with you right now, so you don't have to. Now we're a divorcing couple._


	42. 20. 10. 20xx

_ John, I don't want a divorce. - SH _

_What? What do you mean divorce?_

_ You said we were a divorce couple. I thought about it and I don't agree with it. - SH _

_Sherlock, we're not even dating. Why are you suddenly talking about a divorce?_

_Oh. OH. Sherlock, I was just joking. But you did make me angry. We can't get a divorce, we're friends :DD_

_ I see. Good. - SH _

_Did you finally decide to forgive me?_

_ No, but I don't want to be alone. - SH _

_Sherlock, do you remember what I promised you after I found you overdosed?_

_...Yes. - SH _

_Everytime you feel insecure, remember that promise. That promise I'll never break._

_ It's getting difficult to stay angry.  _

_^^ Oh shoot, the teacher saw me texting. Sorry, gtg._

_ It's got to go, John. But wait, I wanted to ask you something. _

_ You can answer during the break.  _

_ How come I woke up in my bed in the morning? _

_;) It's a secret._

_ Oh.  _


	43. 20. 10. 20xx

_ I have been thinking John. Which bee should I put as my profile picture now? _

**Sherly sent two pictures.**

_Sherlock, I don't have time to choose your new profile picture during math._

_ But you did answer. _

_Of course, what if you needed help?_

_ I do need help. Which bee is cuter? _

_You're the cutest bee in my hive._

_ Ew, John. That was the cheesiest line I have heard. _

_:(( Sorry. Idk, Sherlock. Want me to take a picture of you, when I come back home?_

_ No. Choose a bee.  _

_The left one, I guess. But my statement still stands ;)_

_ Then you are the hottest rugby player in my field.  _

_:DD Who are you and what did you do with my Sherlock?!_

_ I will never do this again. I feel gross.  _

_Nah, you tried. It was kinda cute ;)_

_ Still, I will never try again. _

_Whatever. Gtg. Anyways, ur arlight? What about the shivering?_

_ I'm trying to solve a rubik's cube, so it's fine. _

_Good, you're listening to the therapist. Good boy. Anyways, see ya at home._


	44. 22. 10. 20xx

_ John, where are you? _

_I'm buying groceries. Is something up?_

_ Yes, my dear brother decided to pay me a visit, I just wanted to know if it was your idea. _

_Definitely not. I haven't talk to him in days._

_ Huh, weird. What does he want then? _

_Maybe just talk to him? Wait...is he already there?_

_ Yes, he's glaring at me. _

_Sherlock, stop texting me and talk to your brother._

_ I don't want to. _

_ John. _

_ John, don't leave me alone with him!    
_

_I was thinking, Mr. Watson. Should I take my brother's phone away? - MH_

_Mycroft, did you take Sherlock's phone?_

_Yes, I definitely did. Do you want to know what he named your contact? - MH_

_Uh...John?_

_Yes, but with a heart. I guess my brother is sentimental now. - MH_

_Mycroft, give Sherlock his phone back. But still...awwww._


	45. 22. 10. 20xx

_ I decided. I will kill my brother. _

_Sorry to dissapoint you, Sherlock, but that's sadly illegal._

_ Would you bail me out of jail? _

_Wtf Sherlock. Are u aware of the fact that we're sixteen year olds?_

_ Wtf? Why are you suddanly swearing, John? _

_Oh, u know what it means?_

_ Of course I do, I looked it up. _

_xD Figured._

_Tho, why do u want to kill Mycroft again?_

_ I did not name you like that. _

_Oh. OH. No, no, I hope you did. What's gotten into you, tho? ;)_

_ Nothing, I was sad and alone in the hospital and got sentimental, it's not my fault. _

_Are u sad now? Btw, you didn't change it, did u?_

_ I am fine and no I didn't. What did you name me? _

_;) I'm not telling u that. But it's cute._

_ That is not fair, John. You know mine. _

_You're a genius, figure it out. I was drunk btw and didn't want to change it._

_ Don't tell me...it is not Sherly, is it? _

_...No? :3_

_ Oh God, John, rename it. _

_I did. :p_

_ Okay, is it normal now? _

_Yes, it's ur normal. Now ur Princess Sherly._

_ John, I changed my mind. I will kill you when you get home. _

_You keep telling urself that. ;)_


	46. 23. 10. 20xx

"Sherlock, what the heck did you tell him about me?" the shorter boy stopped in front of the hospital and glared at his friend. Sherlock frowned, confusion written over his face. "You know what I told him, why are you asking me?" he asked John. The blonde boy folded his arms over his chest and his angry eyes met with Sherlock's.

"Sadly I know what you've told him, but why?! Why the hell would you tell him such lies! Your therapist now thinks I'm some adrenaline-junkie alcoholic! Why would you do that, Sherlock, why?!" he didn't even realise he was now shouting and the whole street was now watching them. That didn't bother John at all, as he was truly angry with his friend.

"They're not lies, John. You might think you don't have those problems, but I clearly see them. Why did you buy so much alcohol yesterday? Wait, who even bought it for you, you can't even drink yet," Sherlock's voice was cold and firm. Sherlock was honestly worried for John, because his friends always talked him in one of their drinking parties and the whole thing was so stupid itself and plus, John did drink a lot and the next morning he was already out running. 

"Oh, the drug addict now tells me I have a problem? Look in the mirror, Sherlock. You're not even getting better, you look like you're dying!" John threw his arms and Sherlock frowned and looked around. "Would you please stop shouting? Not everyone needs to know about two problematic sixteen year olds, do they?" his voice was now almost a whisper and his friend choked out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, I'm suddenly the problematic one now? You know what, Sherlock, I'm so done with you right now! You're a narcissistic selfish idiot, look at yourself! Why did I ever even-" "Became friends with me, John? Went out with me? I wonder," Sherlock laughed almost hysterically. John stopped. The curly boy was now looking at him with a desperate expression. The blonde boy knew he should say something, but Sherlock's face expression frightened him. It was like the hospital scene all over again.

Disbelief, insecurity, self-hatred, fear.

And then John did the one thing he shouldn't have. He walked away.


	47. 25. 10. 20xx

_John, why did you leave? Come back. - SH_

_John. - SH_

_You promised, John. - SH_

_I know I am a horrible person but...- SH_

_There are not buts. Please just come back. - SH_

_I like you. - SH_

_There, I said it. I like you...very much. - SH_

_Why wouldn't you text me back? - SH_

_Then...I will stop now. - SH_


	48. 26. 10. 20xx

_ Mycroft was here. Did you send him? He didn't say anything... - SH _

_ You probably didn't, I am just holding onto some hope. - SH _

_ He brought me food, I don't want to eat it. - SH _

_ I told him to piss off. - SH _

_ He looked angry when he was leaving. I wonder if he will come back again. - SH _

_ Are you at school? - SH _

_ I am not, obviously. - SH _

_ I tried to go, but Mrs. Hudson stopped me. - SH _

_ I want to see you. - SH _

_ You don't, so I shouldn't bother you. - SH _

_ I don't really have anyone else to talk to. - SH _

_ Though...right now it is more like me talking to myself. - SH _

_ I wonder if you have blocked me already. - SH _

_ I...I just hope you are okay. Not drinking or running too much... - SH _


	49. 26. 10. 20xx

_ John, did you really find even the place I hid my emergency pack of cocaine? - SH _

_ Why would you throw that away...you know how expensive drugs are? - SH _

_ John...I need some. - SH _

_ You are not drinking away your feelings, are you? - SH _

_ We are both so pathetic. - SH _

_ Or...is it only me who is pathetic? - SH _

_ I am sure it is. You must be having rugby practice right now. - SH _

_ I want to go to the ballet competition. - SH _

_ Would you sign me up, please...? - SH _

_ No...a drug addict shouldn't do ballet. It is disgusting, isn't it? - SH _

_ I am so pathetic. I hate myself so much. - SH _

_ It hurts...I am such an idiot. - SH _

_ How do I stop the bleeding? - SH _

_I was just joking...I already did. Just wanted to see if you would respond to that. - SH_

_I should just die next time... - SH_

_I wonder who would find my body. - SH_

_It would be so much fun if it was Mycroft. Laughing out loud. - SH_

_Have a good night, John. - SH_


	50. 27. 10. 20xx

_I can't sleep. Is it because I haven't eaten in three days? - SH_

_John, I have an idea. You should become a doctor. - SH_

_Like...only my doctor. - SH_

_I will become a detective and you will be my doctor and partner in crime. How about it? - SH_

_It is already too late, I know. - SH_

_You said your feelings towards me were the opposite of hatred. Is it...? - SH_

_Are they still true? - SH_

_Probably not, why would they be. - SH_

_I wonder if you are reading this and laughing at me with your rugby friends. - SH_

_I hate your friends, John. They are arseholes, do you know? - SH_

_Maybe it is better than being pathetic like me. - SH_

_I don't want to sleep anyways, I will get up now. - SH_


	51. 27. 10. 20xx

_Sherlock, pick up your phone!_

_ I prefer texting. - SH _

_Are you alright?! I am coming home right now._

_ Home? Where? - SH _

_What did you do, Sherlock?? Did you take any drugs?!_

_ I didn't. - SH _

_You hurt yourself. Did you hurt yourself?!_

_ It was kind of fun, but it hurt afterwards. - SH _

_Oh God, you complete moron. I'll be there soon._

_I'm so sorry Sherlock. I'm so sorry._

_ Why are you apologizing? - SH _

_Afththcd_

_? - SH _

_Sorry, I almost crashed into a car._

_ Stop texting me right now. - SH _

_No, I'm worried._

_Sherlock._

_Sherlock, I like you too. My feelings haven't changed._

_They'll never change._

_Stay._

_Please, for me._

_ Well, you are coming back, aren' t you? _

_Yeah. Wait for me._

_ I am waiting. _

_I found a nice beekeeper online for you yesterday. I'll take you there._

_But first, I'll take care of you._

_YOU'LL EAT AND SLEEP LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN, YOU TWAT._

_ FOCUS ON THE ROAD, JOHN. _

_ But...I really want to see the bees. _


	52. 27. 10. 20xx

Fifteen minutes passed after Sherlock's last message with John and the door to the flat already snapped open. The blonde boy immediately ran to his friend and to Sherlock's surprise...tightly wrapped arms around his thin body. The dark-haired boy was a bit confused, so he just stiffly stood there. That was until John started repeating the same words over and over, his voice in a terrified manner. 

"Forgive me, Sherlock, forgive me, Sherlock, forgive me, Sherlock..."

Sherlock buried his face in the shorter boy's shoulder and suddenly his trembling hands were tightly clutching John's shirt. When his friend finally stepped away from him, Sherlock shivered a bit from the loss of warmness. 

,,God, I was so scared, Sherlock...what I said to you, I can't forgive myself. I had to..." John hid his face in his hands. ,,I just had to stay away from you. I'm so sorry, Sherlock...I really am," he looked up and sadly looked into his friend's eyes. Sherlock shook his head and tried to say something, but John interrupted him again.

,,Show me your wrists," he said softly and extended his arms. Sherlock flinched a little and stepped away, shooking his head. His face turned bright red. ,,Please. I won't get angry, I promise," John gave him a sad smile and Sherlock slowly came up to him and extended his arms. 

,,Come on," John said quietly, still gently holding Sherlock's wrists. ,,Let's get some dinner." 


	53. 28. 10. 20xx

_Sherlock, are u feeling alright? Did you take the meds??_

_ I did. Don't worry, John.  _

_What are u doing?_

_ Watching one of your stupid DVD's. How are you so fond of this? _

_What? Did you take my romance movies??_

_ One of the cases is locked. Why is that? _

_Sherlock, don't touch that >:(_

_ I could easily open it, you know. _

_Don't!_

_ Why? Wait...is it pornography? _

_Oh my God. Stop it right now._

_ So it is...I see.  _

_Now leave it alone._

_ I have never seen any. Is it fun? _

_I'm not even surprised xD I suppose...for some people?_

_ Why do you watch it? _

_Sherlock, we're not having this conversation, I'm going._

_Btw. I already signed u up on the ballet competition weeks ago._

_Do you really think I can pull it off...?_

_Yes. And don't ever call yourself disgusting or pathetic ever again or I swear..._

_ What would you do? _

_Hmm...angry sex? ;)_

_Is that supposed to be a punishment?_

_Hahaha. You're way too innocent, Sherlock^^_

_ I should stop asking. _

_Nah, it's just getting fun ;)_

_ Don't you have class? _

_Yeah, but this is more fun^^_

_Sherlock?_

_Damn, now I have to study math :c_


	54. 28. 10. 20xx

_Sherlock, what do you want for lunch?_

_ I am fine, thanks for the offer. _

_I'm not offering you lunch, I'll be giving it to you. What. Do. You. Want._

_Nothing._

_Sherlock, you haven't eaten properly in four days, dammit. Just answer me._

_ Then instant noodles. _

_-.- Normal food?_

_ God, John. Then bring what you want. _

_No. I'm asking you._

_ Fish and chips. _

_What are you, a child? xD_

_I'm just joking, okay then._

_ Buy me petri dishes too. _

_Where?_

_Nevermind, found them._

_Would it bother u if they were for children?_

_ Yes? _

_Good, I'm buying them then._


	55. 30. 10. 20xx

_ Where are you, John? I am bored. _

_Counseling._

_ I thought you didn't have any problems. _

_I was angry with you, because I wasn't prepared to start dealing with them._

_ And a week later and you suddenly are? _

_I never want to see you like that again._

_ Like what? _

_Sherlock, you almost passed out on me at dinner._

_ Oh. That. I told you I was fine. _

_The waiter almost had a heart attack. I almost had it too._

_ Highly improbable for a sixteen-year old to have a heart attack. _

_That's not the point. You really had me worried, Sherlock._

_ I am sorry. _

_No, it's my fault. Anyways, I gotta go, see ya._

_ Why? _

_Mr. Denver is glaring at me._

_I see. Tell him I said hello._

_He says hello too and now he's taking my phone away._

_ How are you, Mr. Denver? - SH _

Busy, Sherlock. I'll see you next friday. - A. D.


	56. 31. 10. 20xx

_ John, what are the decorations in front of the house supposed to be? _

_It's Halloween, Sherlock. Don't tell me you forgot._

_ Halloween isn't even a holiday, John. Also we're teenagers, not children. _

_Well, it's free candy. And I already bought you a costume._

_ What? Are you joking? _

_No. Also, you're not too far from being an actual vampire._

_ Is that an insult? _

_No, it's funny with your cheekbones and how you always turn up your collar so you look cool._

_ Oh, you are flirting again. _

_Always ;)_

_...So , it is a date?  _

_Definitely. So...comb ur hair._

_ I did comb them! _

_Doesn't look that way._

_ -.- _

_It's cute, yeah, but not a Dracula thing._

_ Oh my God, is this really about the costume? _

_...yeah..._

_ I will comb my hair, John. Now leave me alone already. _

_Looking forward to it ;)_

_ Shut up. _


	57. 31. 10. 20xx

A blonde boy in a werewolf costume impatiently waited for his friend. He looked out the window. It'll get really dark soon. He doesn't want to bother people too late, even though the dark provides the perfect Halloween atmospehere. 

When Sherlock finally walked out the door, John almost didn't recognize him. He just stared him in silence. 

"What?" the dark-haired boy exhaled with annoyance in his voice. "This is a Dracula thing, isn't it?" he asked his friend with a frown.

"Yes," laughed the blonde boy after a few seconds. "It's just that...I've never seen you with straight hair. It's kind of weird to see," he explained with a happy smile written across his face. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ,,Come on, it's dark out already," the boy pointed at the window. A minute later the duo was already standing outside, surrounded by children and teenagers in costumes. 

This looks like a long night, thought Sherlock to himself, already feeling exhausted. That feeling quickly vanished, because John took his hand and entwined their fingers. ,,Let's go have some fun," he looked at Sherlock with a wide smile and at that moment, Sherlock really did believe they'd have fun that night.


	58. 1. 11. 20xx

_ John. _

_ John. _

_ John. _

_ John. _

_God, Sherlock. It's 3 AM, why are u texting me?_

_ I can't sleep. _

_What's wrong? Should I go to your room?_

_ Would you kiss me again? _

_Oh. OH. Are you thinking about me?_

_ Yeah... _

_Cute :3_

_ Come here, John. _

_Hmm~ Should I?_

_ Please. _

_On my way^^_


	59. 3. 11. 20xx

"John, I'm going to school with you today. And tomorrow. And basically I'm going back to school," said Sherlock, while sitting at the dining table with his friend, their feet just slightly touching. 

John looked up, a disapproving expression crossed his face. "Sherlock, it's too soon, you're still unwell," he said calmly and sipped from his cup of tea. ,,It's fine," argumented Sherlock, but his friend still shook his head.

,,John, you're not my mother," when he said that, John frowned and wanted to say something, but Sherlock stopped him. ,,I need to go. Please. I want to practise for the competition. It's this month," the curly-haired boy used his puppy eyes, knowing how much of a weapon they are. 

John looked away blushing, then sighed and slowly turned his head to look into his friend's eyes. ,,I'll be with you then, okay? My rugby training is in the afternoon and you practise before lunch, so it should be alright. That, or no deal. You're not fully healthy yet, Sherlock," he finished talking and waited for Sherlock's response.

,,Fine, but...is the rugby practise long?" asked him Sherlock in a cautious tone of voice. John just smiled and shook his head. ,,Not at all. Also, I'll leave my jacket with you, okay? I'd get too hot with it," he explained and noticed how red Sherlock's cheeks suddenly became. It just made his smile wider.

,,Alright," mumbled the dark-haired boy and after that managed to finish his tea in one sip. The rest of their breakfast was quiet.


	60. 3. 11. 20xx

School was tiring for both Sherlock and John. Of course, immidiately after Sherlock stepped inside the building, everyone's gaze was on him everytime he walked by them. John, on the other hand, was busy turning down every question on Sherlock skipping school. Everyone was suddenly interested in him. _Of course, they need something interesting to debate about_ , thought Sherlock. Typical. 

Sherlock skipped third and fourth period, which made John annoyed a bit, but they promised something to eachother, so there was nothing to do about it. During break, John went to see Sherlock's practise and was amazed. The boy didn't fall out of ballet while the "incident", it was probably exactly the other way.

 _If he doesn't win this competition, I'll have some objections,_ the blonde boy thought to himself, while watching Sherlock on the little stage. He looked beautiful as ever. Funny thing was, the curly-haired boy didn't notice John for a while, so he didn't look nervous thanks to thinking he was alone. 

He did notice John, however, when he decided to rest for a bit. He looked at him with surprised eyes, but smiled after few seconds. That made John's heart jump a bit. 

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked, now standing in front of the other boy. "I think you've already won. You have all of my votes," stated John seriously. Sherlock looked at him, obviously doubting his words. 

John stood up, pulled Sherlock down for a warm hug and tenderly said: "Believe me, Sherlock. You'll make this." 

After those words, the taller boy accepted John's embrace, tightly holding him closer by his waist.


	61. 3. 11. 20xx

"John, how long is the rugby practise again?" sighed Sherlock with annoyance, watching John put his sneakers on. His friend rolled his eyes, took off his sweatshirt and put it next to Sherlock. "An hour, Sherlock. There's a game on friday, remember? Watch me," he winked at the end and went running after his rugby friends.

Sherlock almost got bored while watching the play, but when John got the ball, suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes from him. He looked really happy. Happier than when he was with him. He scored of course. Sherlock turned his gaze back to the ground and gripped at John's sweatshirt next to him. He must be so boring for John, their personalities don't match at all.

"Everything alright?" asked him John, which was ironic at that moment, because he was soaking wet and his breathing was fast, but he still looked really happy. "Yes," answered him Sherlock quietly, still watching the ground. Why did he suddenly get this sulking mood again? 

"We'll be done soon," the blonde boy patted Sherlock's head softly and his face reddened a little. "Stop worriying. I don't know what's up, but it's not true, okay?" John quickly kissed his cheek, but ran away before Sherlock could react to it. 

The dark-haired boy gave out a happy sigh and tried focusing on the boring game again, watching John, mostly. _Everything's fine. We're fine,_ he assured himself, smiling.

John's friends mostly ignored Sherlock, walking by to get lunch or something after the practise ended. It was probably because John was right next to him, saying bye to all of them. 

After that, they didn't matter anymore, because John turned to him and smiled.

"Lunch?"

"Starving."


	62. 5. 11. 20xx

_ John, when are you back from practise? _

_Sorry, Sherlock. I'm gonna be late today. There's dinner in the fridge._

_ Hmm. So when are you back, though? _

_I'm gonna be there at like...7._

_ I am bored. _

_Read a book. Watch TV. Do an experiment, whatever._

_ But I want to see you. What if you get hurt during practise? _

_I won't. I can't afford it, tomorrow it's the tournament._

_... _

_You'll be fine, Sherlock. The time flies._

_ What if I get hurt? _

_Don't do that, please. You're making me worried._

_ I will wait for you. _

_I hope you don't mean that literally._


	63. 5. 11. 20xx

"John!" the blonde boy immidiately heard his friend's voice, when he entered their flat. Sherlock clinged to him, resting his forehead into John's shoulder. John huffed and laughed. "Damn, you are incredibly clingy today. What is it?" he ruffled Sherlock's hair and tried to walk, dragging the curly-haired boy with him.

"It's boring, everything is boring, John," complained his friend and John sighed. "Alright, alright, I'm here," he gently shoved Sherlock away from him. _He's just sulking again,_ he thought to himself, noticing Sherlock's sulky lips. 

"Come on, it's time to eat," he patted his shoulder and Sherlock followed him into the kitchen. The dinner was mostly quiet, because Sherlock seemed sad and John didn't know what to say to him. 

Is their relationship really still so fragile? Does Sherlock think he's not the most important thing in the world to him right now? John slowly realized, how truly insecure his friend is. 

"Sherlock," he covered the dark-haired boy's hand with his. "You know, I wanted to skip tomorrow's tournament," he said quietly and Sherlock looked up, surprised.

"Why?" he asked, confused and John smiled. "Well, I was worried for you and didn't want to leave you alone-" Sherlock wanted to stop him but his friend cut him off again. "-but after you told me you still want to practise for the ballet competition, I told myself I must do this as well, if you're up to that. You know, you're the one who gave me courage," he said and squeezed Sherlock's hand.

His friend was quiet, but John noticed that he looked happier, even smiling a little. 


	64. 6. 11. 20xx

It was the day of the rugby tournament and Sherlock felt quite uneasy. John would let him sit on the time-out bench, which was also part of the problem, but he didn't want to talk about it, as he promised his friend to cheer him on. He was happy to cheer for him, that's the only reason he wanted to watch the game, really, but John's rugby friends bothered him. He didn't interact with them for a long time, which was the worst thing. He felt like they were waiting for something big. 

Almost everyone at school was excited for the tournament, even the teachers would talk about it for at least five minutes before teaching. It kind of got annoying, but John looked pleased with all the attention he got, even though he got a lot of it even before. Sherlock tried ignoring all of them and read one of his thriller books. 

When it was the time, all of the students started to literally run out of the school. John himself got dragged with his team players, althought he shot a very worried look to Sherlock. His friend just smiled and waved at him, which looked like it made him calmer. 

Sherlock nervously stood outside of the school stadion, trying to find John. Was he still outside or did he already get dressed? All of the classmates that passed him so far started to whisper something to eachother when they went past him. Can't they just mind their business?

The curly-haired boy almost gave up after ten minutes and wanted to leave, but suddenly the door opened and John appeared in them. Sherlock couldn't express how much relieve he felt at that time. "Come on, Sherlock. It's almost time," told him John with a nervous smile, took his hand and his friend silently followed him inside.

Everyone's gaze was on them, Sherlock tried to ignore it, but it was unbearable. He frowned, squeezed John's hand and lowered his gaze to the floor, as if something really interesting suddenly appeared down there.

John led him right on the field and started talking to the coach about him sitting there. Sherlock thought it would be a problem after all and started leaving, but the coach just called out to him, smiling. "It's cute, isn't he like your own cheerleader?" she laughed warmly and both boys instanly blushed.

That was that. Sherlock was watching the game, while cheering silently in his own way, meanwhile the students on their seats were just screaming, mostly. John seemed to have the most attention, people loved him. Sherlock was the complete opposite of that. After all, who would love him?

The benched players liked to mock him for even being there. Coach was just a few feet away from them, but they still whispered dumb insults on his account. One of them stucked the most though. "It's weird that John chose you. What are you ever for? I bet you're good in bed, way too submissive or somethin'."

Sherlock just wanted to leave after that. He would, but John came over to him with an exhausted smile. "Guys, where's my hoodie?" he asked one of his friends. The black-haired boy threw a grey hoodie over at him. It was the team hoodie with John's surname written on its back. "Are you cold or somethin', mate?" asked the boy and John shook his head. 

"Just want to let you guys know who I love," Sherlock thought his smile looked a bit strained after that. He was confused, but then John came up to him and pulled the hoodie over him. The curly-haired boy thought it'd be his death. His face was burning so much he thought it was visible for everyone. 

"You look just the cutest," John pulled his friend onto his chest quickly, then went running again, because the break was over. After this, the other kids on the bench went completely quiet, just looking at Sherlock in amazement. You do not borrow 'the hoodie' to just anyone. Every rugby player knew that. 

Sherlock couldn't be happier. He watched John on the field with a wide smile, his arms tightly clutching at the hoodies collar. 

Fifty seconds left. It was getting interesting. The other team was incredible, but John shot like three goals at the last minute, and that meant definitive win for their school. Everybody started cheering so loudly, Sherlock also stood up and started clapping happily like a little child. It was a truly magical moment for everyone.

When John's friends and team players finally let him to the ground, he ran to only person he really needed to display his happiness to. 

Then, taking everyone by surprise, he picked Sherlock up, spun him around and kissed his lips. Sherlock thought he was dreaming, slowly trying to kiss back, gripping at John's short hair at the back of his neck. Sherlock thought the cheering went on louder, but maybe it was just his imagination.

When his friend put him on the ground again, keeping their foreheads together and smiling at him with the happiest smile Sherlock ever saw. 

"It's your turn now, isn't it?"

Sherlock just nodded, closing his eyes and also smiling widely.


	65. 7. 11. 20xx

_ John, where did you go? _

_Oh, you're up, sunshine. Shopping. Do u need to buy anything?_

_ Not particularly. _

_Okay, then I'll be back soon._

_ The other side of the bed feels cold. _

_Sorry, I didn't want to wait for too long._

_ Hm... _

_Are u lonely? ;)_

_You're suddenly not answering, so I'll assume you are ;)_

_We're going out for lunch and movies today._

_ Movies again?  _

_Yup._

_ Buy me something interesting to read then. _

_No, you're not reading during the movie._

_ :c _

_This is not real life, Sherlock, it doesn't work ^^_

_**Sherlock♥ sent a photo.** _

_Oh come on._

_Stop being so cute, today's night was more than enough for me :(_

_ I could see that. _

_...and hear. _

_Haha, like you're the one to talk._

_ It was your fault anyways. _

_I know^^_

_Anyways, I'll buy you the book, but you can't take it to the cinema._

_ I still kind of win.  _

_> :( _

_ ;) _


	66. 10. 11. 20xx

"Remember, Sherlock, if something-anything happens, don't hestitate to call me or Mrs. Hudson and we'll figure it out, alright?" John watched the taller boy get dressed for school from their sofa. His face was red, there were five cups of hot tea (suprisingly) made by Sherlock and his voice was raspy and tired.

"Jesus, John. Lie down, you are ill, you should worry about yourself, I am a perfectly capable human being," answered Sherlock and rolled his eyes. "If you're-" the blonde boy started coughing and his friend rushed to help him take a sip from his tea.

"Just stay quiet, lie down and sleep," he ordered his ill friend and finally proceed to leave, after John fixed him with a glare, but lied down and finally closed his eyes.

Who knew someone could be a worse pacient than Sherlock?

_I can't help but worry._

_ I wil be alright, focus on making yourself alright and stop texting me. _

_But how else'll I know if ur okay?_

_ Get better and you will. _

_Okay, ur right. But only this time. -.-_

_ I think you mispelled all the time. _

_ I hope you are trying to sleep and not just ignoring me. _


	67. 10. 11. 20xx

_ Everything alright, John? _

_You're suprisingly caring. Unexpected._

_ I shouldn't have asked... _

_No, wait! :D What about u? U ok?_

_ Yes, I am perfectly fine. Class is boring, so I came to practise. _

_You shouldn't always skip classes, you know. Don't u have problems from that? And u missed school too..._

_ The teachers are used to it, they hate me anyways. _

_Why would they hate you?_

_ Oh, believe me, John. They do. I think it is because I am way smarter than everyone and don't need half the classes. _

_-.- There goes your arrogance. Let's come back to the beginning, shall we? I'm fine, Sherlock, thanks._

_ Drink your tea and sleep. _

_Ok, mum :D_

_ Should I stop sleeping with you, then? _

_Wait, wait, no...sorry lol. Couldn't help myself xD_

_ It is not that funny and do not lie on the floor. _

_Sherlock, this is not..._

_ What? _

_Nevermind. I'm going back to sleep._

_ Rest well. _

_♥_


End file.
